Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a technology for image processing and data transmission in a network-based multi-camera environment.
As the distribution of mobile devices has increased geometrically and the technologies for mobile devices have developed, needs for the development of various contents using the technologies also has increased. Accordingly, the content has developed to 3D/hologram content that provides more various experiences to a user, and as the electronic devices that provide 3D/hologram content are currently distributed and the needs for such electronic devices are gradually increasing, various studies for providing better 3D/hologram content to the users are being required.
In particular, studies on a technology of wirelessly transmitting 3D/hologram content by a mobile device are necessary. An existing system that distributes 2D content, for example, a site such as You Tube distributes 2D content after storing the 2D content in a server. However, systems that uploads 3D/hologram content in real time and reproducing 3D/hologram content stored in a server or the like in a mobile environment have not been sufficiently developed yet.
Accordingly, development of a system that may rapidly convert 2D content to 3D/hologram content and rapidly transmit the 3D/hologram content on a wireless network in real time is necessary. As an example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0044419 (entitled “Cloud Computing based Image Manufacturing System, Method for Manufacturing Image, and Apparatus for performing the Same”) suggests an apparatus for manufacturing an image based on cloud computing, wherein an application for manufacturing an image is mounted on the apparatus, a terminal device may manufacture a 3D image by using an image manufacturing resource provided in a service apparatus through a network, a content providing unit may provide content to the terminal device through the network, and a cloud computing unit allocates a resource for the terminal device.
A 3D/hologram image service is one of core services, together with the future 5G mobile communication. However, as compared with an existing 2D image, transmission of a 3D/hologram image requires a large amount of wireless resources.
It is a very important study issue for improving an efficiency and performance of a network to reduce an amount of wireless resources that are necessary for transmission of a 3D/hologram image on a wireless link.